bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nou vs Fumetsu: Clash of Strength
This article includes the meeting and battle between two warriors. One shinigmai and one espada, a classical battle that goes to far and nearly destroyes them both. A meeting between Segunda Espada Nou and Former Second Division Captain Fumetsu. Warriors Clash As Nou walks throught a deserted wasteland, slaughtered hollows tossed around and the ground splattered and showered with blood. Nou walks disgustedly pitying the weak. As collapsed red towers stand tall near the espada he stares into the sky thinking of what once was, what seemed so long ago yet only a few months his life with the former shinigami, and how that boy's strength continued to grow as he journeyed with him. "Man" Nou whispered silently to himself as he began to open a garganta. " Sorry, my fellow espada I'm just getting bored" Nou bellowed to himself aloud so that the dead hollows shook. Nou then opened the garganta as Nou walked through it with a malevolent look upon his face as he later appeared in the World of the Living. Unknowingly to Nou he picked the wrong place to appear at as he soon turned and felt a shinigami rushing through the air toward him. "Arrancar" Fumetsu asked calmly. "Espada boy and who might you be, dont wear shingami clothes do you" Nou questioned. "Don't matter what I am, just that I'm gonna kill your ass, got that espada" Fumetsu yelled violently as he reminsced of his former brutal defeat at the hands of Aizen. Fumetsu then tossed several shurikens that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The shurikens then went straight behind Nou suprising him. "You missed boy" Nou thought. As Nou was about to speak his mind amazingly strings then was shown as they were refracting light. "Damn" Nou spoke as he was then tied up by the strings on the shurikens, as the shurikens came closer Nou began to worry. "I ain't gonna die this quick" Nou said as he released a large amount of wildly moving spirit energy, deflecting the shurikens and totally tearing apart the strings that had once tied him up so vigoursly. "Try something else" Nou spoke with the upmost confidence. "Shutup Espada. Damn freak, I'll kill ya here" Fumetsu yelled as he shunpo'd behind the seemingly unsuspecting espada, Fumetsu thinking the espada was to distraught to attack unleashed his shunko kneeing the espada in the stomach sending him flying miles back. Debris then covered the area, as Nou was completly unrecognizable as his entire body couldn't be shown by dust in the sky. Brutal: Match to the Death Nou then stood blinded from the debris, tossing a rock off of him. "Man one heck of a hit" Nou confessed. Nou then sonido'd into the sky towering above the debris, as Fumetsu search for him in the rubble. Nou then fired a large cero at Fumetsu without his knowing. Fumetsu then felt a overbearing amount of energy towering above him. "What the hell" Fumetsu howled as the cero hit him directly and knocked him into the ground. Fumetsu seemingly untouched appeared face to face with his opponent. "Now that I think I don't know you're name espada" Fumetsu said. "But then again, I don't give a rats ass I still kill ya either way. Fumetsu yelled as he diissappeared. Fumetsu then began to move with tremendous speed as he revealed himself to be behind the espada. " Segunda Espada" Nou said as he turned grabbing hold of the shinigami hand. Frightening the shinigami, Nou then violently punched the shinigami relentlessly pounding at him until he was out of breath. "Damn" Fumetsu said as he blanked out. Fumetsu was then transported along with Nou, into a desperate future filled with terror and despair. "What is this" Nou yelled as he shrugged Fumetsu off dropping him to the ground. It then began to rain blood as it was revealed that they were no in a crumbling and torn apart world that once was Soul Society. "No Fumetsu yelled as he looked down and watched as the dead were splattered along the ground. "Get me outta here" Nou yelled threatningly as he picked Fumetsu up by his neck. Fumetsu then pushed Nou off with his leg. "Dont move" Fumetu said as he looked upward. Fumetsu and Nou then stared up showing a sky drowned in black and clouds literally made of blood. "What the hell are you" Nou shouted. Just then the world dissappeard just as fast as it came taking the two warriors back into the World of the Living, in the same forest as before with several tears in it and large craters from the recent confrontation they had before the vision. ".....Well, a ready...segunda espada" Fumetsu said breathing heavily and slowly. Fumetsu then flew above the espada and came down with his fist releasing large amounts of spirit energy violently and wildly as it whipped around damaging the nearby forest area. Fumetsu then quickly used his Shunko and conitnued his attack even faster and stronger toward Nou, taking out a small dagger from his boot. "Aim There Shashu" Fumetsu said as his once small dagger changed into a regular sized katana and continued his assault on the espada. Nou then threw his fist into the air .The espada and the shinigami then clashed. "Srong little boy aintcha just like Muteki" Nou confessed loudly as Nou and Fumetsu were both thrown back by their strong spirit energy. "Hell you say my brother name...answer me ya damn espada" Fumetsu yelled in a furious anger as he flew back into mid-air battle with the espada. Nou then launched a cero, to which Fumetsu flew straight into with great anger and force slashing through the cero. "Doncha dare say my brother name ya damn espada" The cero completely dissolved by Fumetsu. He then pierced the espada through the shoulder, trickling blood down Nou chest and Fumetsu blade as they both stood and sillent grew upon the area. Fumetsu then pulled his blade out and jumped back to a safe distance, he then smirked. "You alive espada" Fumetsu asked as he brought his sword to his shoulder. Nou then vanished and reappeared above the shinigami. " I'm Segunda Espada I refuse to die" Nou said loudly and with a obvious sense of rage. "I know all about you, you're just a failed assassin. Oh and if you really are Muteki's big brother I expected more. Nou then grabbed then shinigami neck holding him up like a rag doll. "Damn" Fumetsu said as he struggled to break the hold. As Nou grip grew tighter and tighter slowly killing the shinigami. "Creciente Desesperacion" Nou yelled at the shinigami as he died. " Before I kill you I will allow you to fill my wrath and witness true power in all its glory. He then let go of Fumetsu. Nou was then blanketed by his own spirit energy, later he emerged as a very muscular figure with blade hair and very unstable and large amount of spirit energy. "Dammit" Fumetsu murmered under his breath to himself. " Guess I can't hold back no more" Fumetsu said with a staggering amount of confidence. "Man, this better work" Fumetsu said calmly. "Kuroi Yajirushi" Fumetsu made a slicing motion with his sword as a black arrow was launched at the espada. Nou then caught the arrack with his bare hand, as the attack grew in energy it began to burn Nou palm and wrist as it swirled violently. Fumetsu then began to fire another as he looked behind him. A small town with relatively small buildings. As the moon shinind directly at him he had closed his eyes. "Lets go somewhere else" Fumetsu stated. Nou then threw the attack back at Fumetsu with all his might, yelling loudly as he did this. " Don't get confident" Nou said as he sonido'd at Fumetsu punching him in the gut. Fumetsu then spat blood as he was tossed above Nou head. Nou then grabbed hold of Fumetsu right upper leg and his neck attempting to break him into with his bare hands as Nou muscles raged and pulsated about, and the shinigami await his unfortunare death. Fumetsu was finally seemingly tore in half, as the espada dropped the carcassand open a garganta. "How unfortunate" Nou said with disgust as he spat at the falling carcass. He felt a large amount of energy appear from behind him. "Not yet, failed assassin get your facts straight you steroid takin freak" Fumetsu said comicly as he shot another Kuroi yajirushi at Nou. He then was shot into his own garganta as the shinigami followed. As both warriors were quickly transported to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. The ground showered in blood and fallen hollows as the fighters found themself in where Nou was at before. Full Power: Stalemate ?! As the two found each other staring face to face with one another. Both of them eager to fight and unwilling to die. Fumetsu then charged in "Hi Kuroru" Fumetsu yelled as he swung his blade to the ground. Then several raging blast of fire emerged from the ground concealing Nou within it. "Childs play, this how the big boy's play" Nou said as he walked through the searing flames with ease. Uneffected by the flames. "Bankai" Fumetsu exclaimed. "You wanna play the mans game, try and beaet me now. "Shotto Kasai Shashu. Now this is where the fight begins" Fumetsu yelled with eagerness and a willingful urge to fight. "Good lets get serious" Nou yelled as both warrios charged at each other. The warriors then clash at full strength colliding into each other. They both then fly back and crash into the ground below. They both then quickly get to there feet. "It aint over they both manage to say with remaining strength. Nou then pucnhes Fumetsu in the gut and then throws his fist upward sending him into the sky. Nou then follows the shinigami into the sky and kicks him with his heel launching him right back into the ground. Nou then charges back down at him as a cloud of dust and debris form. Fumetsu then stands in the middle of the rubble and goes right back into the fight. "Kuroi Yajirushi" Fumetsu shouts aloud as he fires arrows from his hand at the Segunda Espada.The arrows hit Nou directly launching him into a white tower below. "That all ya got" Fumetsu yells. Meanwhile miles away Shar the fraccion to Segunda Espada Nou sit watching their beloved master in locked combat fighting for his life against the espada's sworn enemy, a shinigami. "Should we help" Lola says quietly "Nah, you're forgettin' thats...the Segunda Espada" Lulu says aloud and with confidence that Nou will win. Back to the Fight Nou stands out of the tower and shatters it by punching it. "That is my strength, when I'm not trying boy" Nou then vanished and appears behind Fumetsu. He then sticks his hand into Fumetsu from behind forcing Fumetsu to spit blood as Nou takes his hand out making the shinigami fall to the ground in pain and anguish. "Dammit" Fumetsu yells aloud. Nou then drops to the ground in dissapointment. "I'm sad. I thought you were going to kill me boy" Nou said. "Well" 'The Conclusion' As Nou stands next to his opponent unconcious on the ground a figure is coming. A figure that will change, the battle entirely. "Man this sucks thought I could toy with ya some more" Nou reveals. "But I guess it can't be helped. The Former Shinigami falls to shame." Nou then grabs hold of Fumetsu's neck. Fumetsu then wakes and activates his strongest move. "Kage no Sora". Fumetsu then kicks Nou in the chest in desperation, to no effect. "Dammit" Fumetsu yells. "Sorry shinigami you will die here" Nou said as he intensed his grip on the shinigami's neck. "Nah, I'm tryin' to get away from you. Cause' my attack is comin'." Fumetsu said. He then looks up as a large shadow takes the area of Hueco Mundo the battle wages in. "What the hell" Nou screams in a frightened tone as hundreds of black blast come raining down from the sky and striking both of them and creating a explosion. Miles away the blowback from the blast can be seen as a mushroom cloud as Shar stares at the events taking place. The figure then draws close to the area, yet not close so that he will die thus he is currently to far to assist in the battle. Seconds, turn into minutes as the mushroom clous fades and a crater is left in the earth as one figure stands and another kneeling on the ground defeated. "Nice hit" Nou says as he wipes dirt off his shoulder and turns his head to spit blood onto the floor. "Good effort shinigami, but it wasn't enough." Nou then raises his hand to finish off the weakened Fumetsu. Just then a figure comes quickly kicking the espada back and shocking him. "I'm Seikatsu Okuri, we will meet again he says as he leaves the area as quick as he came but know carrying Fumetsu upon his back. "Its okay, Fumetsu. Yoruichi will help" Seikatsu says as a senkaimon is opened by Yoruichi and the two figures then leave Hueco Mundo. Back to Hueco Mundo Shar then appears near her master Nou as he is now back in his original form. "Should we follow them" Shar ask. "Nah. I'll meet them again, I know it" Nou then leaves with Shar.